Nightstalker Specifications
The Nightstalker is based on a "Defiant" class starship. It shares many of it's specifications with the Armored Escort Starship Uprated (AESU) version. Given it's origin and purpose, there have been some significant deviations. Dimensions Length: 119.5 meters Width: 90.3 meters Height: 25.5 meters Mass: 355,000,000 kilograms Cargo Capacity: 10,477,000 kilograms Decks: 3+ Dedicated Bridge Stations Commander Helm/Ops Tactical I Tactical II Engineering Science SERAPH Link Crew Ship Crew: 24 Total Accommodations: 38 Max Sustainability: 100 Power Warp Drive-''' Warp Core: Class 7, uprated. Cruising Speed: Warp 7 Maximum Extended Warp: Warp 9.5 Maximum Warp: 9.982 for 12 hours. (Structurally Limited) 'Impulse Drive-' Impulse Reactors: Two sets of triple impulse reactors. (6) Full Impulse: .25c (Procedure Limited) Each Engine separately capable of propelling to .75c Maximum Cumulative Output: .994c (Power limited) 'Thrusters-' Reaction Control System derived from Galaxy-Class systems, supplied by main deuterium tanks as well as each quad's immediate use on board tanks. 2 Thruster groups in the forward hull. 2 Thruster groups in the aft cowling. 4 Thruster groups mid hull. Each thruster quad capable of 4,200,000 Newtons of exhaust, with a maximum cumulative output of 33,600,000 Newtons of exhaust. Tactical Systems '''Pulse Phaser Canons There are 4 pulse phaser canons facing forward. These phasers have an effective range of 150,000 km. They are designed and calibrated to fire synchronized bursts at the same location, and have proven incredibly effective at punching localized holes in an adversaries shields. Part of the warp core uprate was designed to allow for additional energy potential out of these canons. Torpedo Launchers Standard federation torpedo tubes are equipped on the Nightstalker. There are 2 tubes mounted aft, and one standard tube mounted on the fore end of the ship. They are Mark Q-II Quantum capable, as well as photon and other standardized contemporary federation torpedo systems. There is a dedicated SERAPH launching tube occupying the port fore torpedo tube. While no longer specifically designed to fire weaponized torpedoes, it could be manually loaded through the SERAPH launch room and used to fire torpedoes. The effective range is 3,000,000 km, and the Nightstalker carries 64 quantum torpedoes as its standard loadout in its typical torpedo queue. Phaser Array There is one type x phaser array located on the dorsal side of the ship, and one type x phaser array on the ventral side of the ship. This is entirely designed for defensive as well as navigational protection. It is not designed, nor capable, of sustained use in combat. Shields Nightstalker's shields mirror Galaxy Class standard graviton polarity source generators, modified for use on the Defiant class by packing the twelve 32 MW sources more tightly, allowing an additional four generators to fit in each generator. One generator lay fore and another aft, as well as one generator port and one starboard. Sensors -On Board Scanning and Sensors In accordance with the generic defiant layout, the Nightstalker lacks in depth scientific sensors that would be found on board an exploration ship, however has a complete set of tactical and navigational scanners. In line with the defiant class, its sensors are articulating and are able to be withdrawn into housings deep inside the hull to protect them. In addition to the standard defiant compliment, the Nightstalker is fitted with sensitive passive scanning sensors originally designed to pinpoint specified technology. -Probes The Nightstalker has a very limited set of probes, given its small storage capacity and its pigeon holed launch capability. Type VI - To comply with Starfleet regulations, the Nightstalker has 3 of these beacon/comm relay probes, one in each torpedo hold. Type VIII and Type IX - Given these use the same body and launch type as it's quantum torpedos, the Nightstalker has a number of these ready, and a small store of the internal components to convert torpedos to these probes. Auxiliary Systems -Computer -Adapted Trans Warp Conduit Generation -Phase Cloaking -Transporters Nightstalker's transporter systems are very similar to standard defiant system's. It features 4 total transporters, rather than the standard three. It mirrors a standard defiant's max transport figure of 175 people per hour cumulatively. While this is slightly slower than you might expect, it is due to the defiant's armoring of the transporter emitters, and is not generally considered inhibitive, given the small carrying capacity of the ship. * Bridge Deck Transporter - a small transporter. * Main Deck Transporter - the primary personnel transporter for the ship. * Cargo Deck Transporter - the large multipurpose cargo/personnel transporter pad in the cargo area. * Articulating Cargo Transporter - The specialized materials-only transporter is capable of sliding its systems beneath the floor and above the ceiling, along a rail system to position itself at the desired material to transport, to ease material handling. It is designed purely for inorganic material transport, and has a specific system to include an extra large buffer and emitter in order to handle very large materials. It is considered highly dangerous to use this as a personnel transport. -Tractor Beam Each emitter uses three 15MW graviton polarity sources, feeding two 475 millicochrane subspace field amplifiers. The subspace field generated by the beam when used, can envelope up to 920 meters. Max payload: 116,380,000,000,000 kg @ <2000m; approaching 1,000kg @ ~30,000,000m. -Medical/Science Lab On the fore end of the main deck lay the Medical/Science lab. It can be used to provide immediate medical care for the injured and sick until they can be transported to a higher level of care. Also included is a scaled down science lab, featuring smaller examples of some of the equipment found on larger ships. Also included is a nano manufacturing system and SERAPH support equipment. -Communications Standard Comm package, with enhanced encryption. Stealth communication is through the use of modulated impulse exhaust streams and navigational deflector beams; all of which is per normal defiant class specs. Normal Comm Range: 42,000-100,000 km. Subspace Comm Speed: Warp 9.9997 -Mess The Mess hall is located on the port side of the main deck. It serves as the central recreation point, mess, as well as exercise facility and often a briefing room. -Holographic Training Device The HTD is a very small, very basic holodeck, that was added as a method of pre-mission run throughs. Small Craft / Cargo Hold The Nightstalker is fitted with 3 ventral small craft doors, leading to two separate bays. A central, main door leads to the main shuttle bay. The two aft doors open to the fighter bay, which can access the respectively large cargo hold. The cargo hold is capable of carrying a number of ground vehicles and materials, and has a specialized sliding M/E cargo transporter that allows for cargo to be transported from directly where it sits in much of the cargo bay. -Type 10 Shuttle, housed in the shuttle bay. Two crew, three passengers. -Grigori D22 Fighter, housed in the Fighter Bay. Matter/Antimatter reactor, 2 direct EPS shunt canons, 2 pulse phaser canons, highly maneuverable and medium armored. Designed for both space and atmosphere use, its design limits the ship to sub warp. Pilot and Sensor Officer. -Gremlin SR55 Utility, housed in the Fighter Bay. Designed for Search and Rescue / Recovery, as well as repair, the Gremlin is heavily armored. While it has no armament, it does feature a front mounted tractor beam as well as automated repair systems. Pilot and Four Passengers. -Wasp Interceptor, designed for low signature infiltration and exfiltration, the wasp is small, fast, and agile. It has a very simplistic system, powered by a tetryon reactor. While it does not cloak, it is designed to have low signature for sensor pickup. It has minimal armoring and defensive shielding. Its weapons are tetryon plasma canons deriving from its main systems. The interior cockpit offers no atmosphere, and has no radiation shielding from it's systems, thus requiring EV suits to operate. It is designed to collapse down to torpedo dimensions to be fired via tube. Normally kept in a ready area, fore of the SERAPH launching room, and aft of the associated torpedo tube. Carries 1 Pilot.